1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current sensor for measuring the current flowing through a current line to be measured and a mounting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional current sensor, there is one that places a bridge circuit consisting of four magnetoresistive elements mirror symmetrically (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 8-211138/1996.